Pregnant with Ryan's Child
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Ryan throws a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. He and Natalia are drunk and Ryan has a girlfriend. One kiss starts under the mistletoe leads to the bedroom. A week into the New Year Natalia finds out she's pregnant. *on hiatus*
1. Prologue: Christmas Party, Drunken Night

**Pregnant with Ryan's Child**

**Summary: Ryan throws a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. He and Natalia are drunk. One kiss starts under the mistletoe leads to the bedroom. A week into the New Year Natalia finds out she's pregnant, Ryan has a girlfriend. drama occurs but w/ RaiN everyting fits **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI Miami if I did they would be put on the CBS schedule on Mondays again oh and OF COURSE Ryan and Natalia would either be engaged, married or have a baby by now**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Christmas Party; Drunken Night**_

"I still don't see you as a party planner type Ryan," Eric teased as everyone left the group Ryan pulled together.

"Just be glad I'm inviting you Delko."

"Why wouldn't you invite me?"

"Because I see you enough at work," Ryan teases.

"Jerk," Eric smirks. "Well now you'll get to meet my girlfriend."

"Well you're a lucky one."

"Why? What happened to what's her name?"

"Her name is Alyssa and she's going to visit her parents in New York."

"She's not tagging you along?"

"No, which is why I'm doing the party."

"How long is she gone till?"

"New Year's," Ryan sighs.

"So you're pretty serious about this one aren't you?"

"I don't know Eric, it's complicated."

"It's Natalia complicated, isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I care for Alyssa."

"But you care for Talia too."

"As a friend, plus she doesn't feel the same way I feel for her."

"And you happen to know this because?"

"Trust me Eric, I know."

"Don't be too sure about that buddy," Eric patted Ryan's back and left.

"Well, she doesn't," he falsely reasons.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week went well for the Miami team. Ryan was at his house setting up for the party. While he was working, her girlfriend came to say her goodbye.

"Sorry I won't be here for your amazing party."

"Don't worry I got friends that'll keep me company."

"Trust me I don't like me being gone for too long."

"Me either," Ryan sighs.

"Well I just came over to say goodbye to you in person."

"Well, it's not good bye I'll be seeing you again."

"Of course you will," she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. It wasn't a very long one, but Alyssa liked it.

"See you New Years."

"You too," she smiles. "When I come back you may get lucky," she purrs in his ear, kissing his neck and then turning around to leave.

"Later," he nods and once she left he got back to work. Work which was fixing to be interrupted again.

He sighs as he rushed to the door. The frown soon disappearing once he saw Natalia.

"Hey Talia, you're um... early."

"Thought you could use some help."

"Let me guess Eric told you I couldn't throw a party."

"That and I didn't really have nothing else to do."

"Nice skirt," he nods at her outfit.

"Glad you like, so what do you need help with?"

"Nothing really."

"And when's your party?"

"Two hours."

"I'm impressed Ryan, worked a long shift and still managed to decorate."

"I'm a man of many talents."

"More talents I'll see tonight I hope," she grins.

"Are you Miss BoaVista flirting with me?"

"Maybe," she winks, patting his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon the party had started, Frank, Alexx, Calleigh, Horatio and Walter had arrived. Ryan and Natalia already had some drinks before everyone came over.

Eric had arrived a little later with a blonde woman attached to his arm.

"Hey Delko, who's the hottie?" Ryan asked.

"It's my girlfriend Ashley, and you been drinking already?" he smirked.

"Only one bottle," he shrugged.

"Somehow I think you're lying."

"Natalia came early and we had a few drinks."

"Going to get lucky tonight Wolfe?"

"Doubt it," Ryan sighs.

"Why are you upset about that?"

He shrugs, "You know I have a girlfriend."

"I also know how you feel about Natalia. Trust me she'll want it."

"How would you know?"

"Oh Ryan, she was crushing on you even while she was dating me."

"I'm sorry man. I'm actually surprised you approve of me for her."

"What can I say, I had a change of heart. Whenever I talk to her about you there's always a smile on her face. I like her happy."

"Me too. Well I'll let you carry on with Ashley."

"Of course," Eric nods.

Ryan scatched his head and went to go find Natalia. She was in the kitchen talking with Frank.

"And look who it is," Frank smiled. "Speaking of the devil."

"Handsome devil at that," Natalia smirked.

"Ryan I guess you were looking for Natalia. I'll leave you two alone."

Frank nods and left. The Ryan walked over to Natalia, leaning against the counter.

"Hey Ry, great party."

"You've been in here the whole time."

"So who was that woman Eric was with?"

"Some girl, probably just to make Calleigh jealous."

"She's not going to get jealous, it's Calleigh."

"Yeah you're right," he nods.

"So I um... heard you were seeing someone."

"I was... well I am," he rambles.

"How do you not know?"

"I barely see her, I don't know why we're still together."

"Why isn't she at the party?"

"She went to go see her parents. I like her, but I don't know it's weird."

"How is it weird?"

"I think I have feelings for someone else."

"Oh..." she sighs. "Do I know her?"

"Of course."

"She pretty?"

"She's gorgeous," he smiles, scooting closer to her.

"You like me?" Natalia asked in surprise.

Ryan gulped and then nodded.

"Well..." she starts only to be interrupted by Walter.

"Hey you guys going to come out or stay in the kitchen all party?"

"We were kind of in the middle of..."

"Sure Walter," Natalia smiles. He nods and then left. "We'll talk later I promise."

Ryan nods and they both went out in the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the party was over. Eric was the last one leaving Ryan's house except for Natalia. He let his date go to the car, as Natalia went to the bathroom.

"So you and Natalia are going to be alone now?"

"Yeah."

"You guys going to talk?"

Ryan nods, "And we'll see where it goes."

"Well I wish you the best of luck Ryan," Eric smiled and then walked off and he left seconds later.

Ryan took a deep breath and then turned around to a smiling Natalia leaning on the doorway.

"Hi," she smiles her eyes twinkling.

"Hey," he smiles.

"You throw a great party."

"The best part was being with my friends and an amazing woman."

"You're such a flirt," she shook her head.

"Don't be so smug, you are one too," he smirks slightly.

"You're amazing Ry," she smiled shyly. "Now I think we should talk about us."

"I agree."

"Well what I was going to say before Walter interrupted was that... I like you too Ryan."

"You do?"

"Yup," she replies. "But I shouldn't because you're seeing someone and you're too good of a friend."

"Friends can fall for each other."

"I know, but it's weird because you like the girl you're with right?"

"I do, but she's not you, and can never be you."

"Ryan I can't do anything with you until I know you're over your girlfriend."

"It's always been you, she doesn't mean nearly as much as you mean to me, we will work out because we have each other, and we have this bond that I can't explain."

"I've always liked you Ryan, I just don't know if you're ready for me yet."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"What happens tonight, there's no going back."

"Of course not," he wrapped his arms around Natalia's waist. "And do you happen to know what we're standing under?"

She looked up and saw some mistletoe. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Well it was a Christmas party and it needs some mistletoe, am I right?"

"You're right," she fills in the rest of the gap. Their lips touched slowly, and as her fingers slid through his hair the kiss got more passionate. Soon their tongues were wrestling each other in a heated passion.

"Ryan," Natalia moaned as his lips sucked on her neck.

"Wanna continue this inside?" he asked.

She nods quickly, and a smile formed on Ryan's face as he picked her up. His lips never left her neck until they were in the bedroom and clothes were thrown.

Tonight a new union was formed and a new future would take place within the next few weeks. The new year would bring a lot for them, neither was prepared so early in their relationship but as long as they had each other they would make it work.

* * *

_**Alright hope you liked this prologue more is along the way as RaiN goes through opstacles in their relationship. some joy and some pain and drama in store for the both of them on this adventure.**_

_**If you guys want more a review would do my muse good also I don't know why but recently all my stories have been having a person getting pregnant :) lol i must love my couples just that much**_


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas Day Surprises

_you guys are my favorite people right now, whoever read and reviewed I enjoyed the reviews a lot and I hope can keep them coming in... so enjoy this chapter_

_**Chapter 1: Christmas Day Surprises**_

Natalia had finally woken up, she tried to stretch, but was in a man's arms. They were nice and strong.

"Morning," Ryan smiled to Natalia.

"Um... morning? I'm guessing you threw one hell of a party," she smiles.

"You're flirty in the morning," he grins, rubbing his hand on her bare leg. He brings his lips towards her, as his tongue slowly slipped passed her lips, she offers a moan. Just as Ryan was going to roll on top of her Natalia pulled back.

"I can't do this Ry, I'm sorry."

He frowns, "Why not?"

"You're still seeing that one girl."

"I thought you wanted this," he grunts, getting up out of the bed, "But apparently it was just a drunken mistake."

"Ryan, that's not what I meant. Last night was amazing too amazing, but don't you think you should talk to your girlfriend before we continue, this is making me feel guilty."

"You're right, and I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Apology accepted."

Ryan nods and picked up the phone. She stopped his actions.

"You are NOT telling her this through the phone, you are going to wait until she comes back to tell her in person."

"You actually want to wait until 2011 to have me?"

"It's better to do it that way, she'll hate me if that happens."

"I'll miss us until then," he wraps his arms around her waist from behind his lips attaching to the soft skin of her neck.

"Me too," she moans, as his tongue was on her skin. "This is wrong."

"But feels so right," he pulls back slightly. "It's hard for me to stop."

"Then I should go."

"Please don't I don't want to be alone on Christmas."

"Me either, but you can't keep on kissing me, you know it isn't right."

He pulls back, "Of course it's not, but it feels good, but since I respect you I'll stop," Ryan nods.

"Thanks Ry, that's all I ask. So what do you usually do on Christmas?" Natalia asked.

"Just sit and watch christmas tv specials is all."

"Me too," Natalia smirks.

"How about I go make some coffee and we can chill out on the couch all day?"

"Sure," she nods.

"Great," he smirked and then headed out to his kitchen.

Natalia got up closed the door and found her phone dialing Calleigh's number.

_"Hey Talia, what's up?"_

"I slept with Ryan," she sighs.

_"What? Are you serious?"_

"Yes."

_"That's amazing and frankly about time."_

"It's not that amazing, he has a girlfriend."

_"Okay, so maybe it's not that good."_

"It's horrible, he couldn't stop kissing me and it felt so good. I feel so bad for his girlfriend."

_"Well maybe it was just a one night drunken deal."_

"It's not one night if I wanted to have sex with him this morning. I don't know what I'm going to do."

_"I'm sorry I can't help much, where's his girlfriend?"_

"New York, she isn't coming back until New Years."

_"That's only one week away."_

"Yeah one week, after last night I can't stop wanting him Cal."

_"I don't know how to help I'm sorry."_

"It's fine, I'll try things for myself first. I'll talk to you on Monday."

_"Okay Natalia, talk to you then,"_ she replied, and both girls hung up.

Natalia sighed and finished getting dressed, and heading into Ryan's kitchen. He was still shirtless which didn't help Natalia's urges any. His arms flexing. _Oh Natalia snap out of it, you can't do anything with him until his girlfriend is back._

She sighs and leaned against the fridge.

"Hi," she gave him a shy smile.

"Hi, coffee's almost done."

She nods, she wanted to be in his arms so bad.

"Earth to Natalia," he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, you just look..." she stops herself. "Um... well when your done with the coffee bring me a cup I'll find the tv channel."

"Okay," he nods, still giving her a confused look. He watched her leave and then got distracted from his thoughts when the coffee maker beeped. He gives his head a shake and pours two mugs of coffee then headed for the living room. "Here you go Talia," he handed her a cup.

"Thanks," she nods, taking a sip then putting the cup on the table. "Glad I'm not alone on Christmas again."

"Me too," he gave her a smile. Natalia couldn't take it anymore, once he put his cup on the table, Natalia's lips were attached to Ryan. Her hands go around his neck, her fingers teasing his hair. His tongue passes her lips, and his hand travels up to her thigh.

Ryan pulls back, "Natalia what happened to what you told me before?"

"You were the one who was right, it's hard to stop," her lips sucking on his neck.

"Oh Natalia..." he moans, his hand gripping onto her thigh, even though he's not one for cheating but with Natalia he couldn't help himself. She was just about to push him down and get on top, but there was a knocking heard on the door.

"Damn," the both curse the moment being ruined. Natalia got off of Ryan.

"You should probably, um... go answer that," Natalia sighs.

"Then we can continue this," he kissed her lips softly, not wanting to let go.

He rushed over to the door and opened it, not expecting who the visitor would be.

"Alyssa, um... I wasn't expecting this visit anytime soon," he gulped, trying to hide his shocked self.

"My parents had a change of plan, they're too busy for me to come... so here I am," she smiled, not knowing that her world was going to turn upside down within minutes.

* * *

_**Alright so I did plan for Alyssa to come back in this chapter, didn't plan when I started this story for her to arrive until the new year. Hope this chapter satisfied your needs of this story, and hope you are still enjoying and wanting to read.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Futures Altered

_all i got to say before I begin is the hard times are about to start, nothing about Natalia being pregnant for two more chapters probably.. I for one actually liked writing this chapter :)_

_**Chapter 2: Futures Altered**_

After what seemed like a while Ryan nodded his head.

"I guess you're getting lucky a little early," she winks, finally closing in for the kiss. He showed no interest and she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this right now Alyssa," Ryan told her.

"You're absolutely right having sex at your front door not comfortable, but that's why they invented beds for," she ends with a wink, placing her hands on his bare chest, kissing right above his heart. "So can I come in?"

"Um... I still have a mess from the party."

"That won't bother me," she pushes her way inside. She stopped short when she saw Natalia on the couch. "And who's this?"

"This is my work partner Natalia BoaVista. She had gave me a case to work on this weekend."

"She's pretty too," Alyssa looked at the other woman. "So what kind of case are you guys working on?"

"Dead mall Santa," Natalia lied.

"Oh, well I never heard about that."

"Because we can't show anything like that to the public yet, and it's Christmas, people shouldn't have ruined Christmas day by finding out about death," Natalia goes on to explain.

"Uh huh, Ryan what's really going on? You are shirtless in the middle of winter with who you claim to be your work partner."

"She is my work partner."

"Then why haven't I met her?"

"You never met anyone on the team before."

"I met Horatio, what are you hiding from me?"

Ryan looks from Alyssa to Natalia, "Okay, she came to the party and and when everyone left we were drunk and kissed under the mistletoe, which led into us having sex."

"You had sex with a slut?" she growls.

"She's not a slut."

"You're actually defending her, you should be on my side Ryan," she frowns.

"She is far from a slut."

"Yeah your right, you're the damn whore of this whole thing," she slapped Ryan. "I actually feel sorry for you Natalia, if he ever hurts you like this I wouldn't be surprised. We're done Ryan Wolfe, I hope your happy, you ruined the best thing that ever happened to you. I advise you to watch your back Natalia, you're going to be next," she growls, and then left Ryan's house.

"You wouldn't really do something like that would you?" Natalia just wanting to make sure.

"Are you on her side now Natalia, because if you are you can just forget about there ever being an us."

"How could you think that Ryan, I was just clarrifying that you wouldn't do that."

"Well I wouldn't, so please stop taking her word."

"Part of this is my fault anyways."

"It's mainly Eric's fault," Ryan mumbles.

"How is it Eric fault?"

"He told me that you would want to have sex with me."

"You had sex with me because of Eric?" she half shouts.

"No, well not completely, I wanted it I just never knew you wanted to do it, but he told me you wanted to."

"Glad that is clarified," she frowns.

"I didn't mean for that to come out."

"I'm glad it did, I have to go Ryan, I can't have this, I need to think about what I want, and you should too."

"Talia, you just can't go, my life is miserable without you."

"I'm sorry Ryan, but it's for the best, I don't want to go on any further if it'll just end up being a mistake."

"Natalia," he frowns, reaching out for her arm, but he missed her and she was gone. Ryan slumps down on the couch and placed his face into his hands.

"I can't lose her for good I just can't," his eyes started to water. "I can't be in this life alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the weekend went by miserably slow, Ryan tried calling Natalia a few times, but she never answered because she was serious when she said she needed to think.

Monday had finally came, Ryan didn't know if Natalia could handle seeing him. Once he walked into a room he saw Calleigh and Natalia.

"Hey ladies."

"Ryan," Calleigh nods. Natalia just sighed.

"Well I'll talk to you later Cal," Natalia rushed off, Ryan watching her leave.

"What exactly happened on Saturday?" Calleigh asked, causing Ryan to look back at the blonde woman.

"I don't even know anymore. She left telling me she had to think about what she wanted."

"She wouldn't tell me much, she's holding something in too much she just has to let it out."

"Do you know where she was going?"

"She said something about the locker room or wherever, she wasn't very clear."

"I'll go check on her."

"If you think that's a good idea."

"I do," he nods, rushing off to the locker room. He was surprised to see the door unlocked, he quietly opened the door and he heard sobbing, his heart immediately shattered into a million pieces.

She had heard him enter, "Eric I told you to leave me alone," she growls.

"I'm not Eric," Ryan decided to speak up. She looked up and saw Ryan.

"Oh, it's only you."

"Why Natalia?" he asked slightly hurt.

"Why what?" she wipes her damp cheeks.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what Ryan?"

"Like you want nothing to do with me, weren't you the one who wanted to continue things before we got interrupted by Alyssa? Weren't you the one who promised me whatever happened that night wouldn't change anything."

"What did I know, I was drunk Ryan."

"You know why I'd finally decided to have sex with you, because I honestly thought that's what you wanted and I loved you Natalia, now I'm not so sure if our feelings are mutual anymore."

"They are the same Ryan, I'm sorry I made you think otherwise."

"No I'm sorry Natalia, sorry I ruined your perfect life."

"My life is far from perfect Ryan, you know out of all you guys here at the lab I thought you knew that the most."

"Well then stop pushing me away Natalia, I'm honestly confused here."

"Me too, I shouldn't be doing this here Ryan. I have to go," she got up.

"You're not leaving me again BoaVista... we are going to have a civilized conversation even if I have to strap you to a chair."

"Yeah, that's civilized Ryan."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want to be alone Ryan!" she shouts, her emotions messing with her brain.

"Well you got your wish Natalia," he grunted and left the locker room. Once he left he ran into Frank Tripp.

"Why was Natalia shouting at you?"

"Just ask her yourself I'm done with this until she knows the best thing she had is gone," Ryan walked off.

* * *

_**Okay so couldn't resist with the drama in this chpter don't hate me or Natalia or Ryan they are too very confused people becuz I wrote them that way, i cant resist putting in drama anymore, so here you go. leave your comments, it'll help my muse alot**_


	4. Chapter 3: Civilized Conversation

_**Chapter 3: Civilized Conversation**_

Frank entered the locker room, and knelt down next to Natalia, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly about to shout, until she realizes it was Frank.

"Hey."

"Hey," she nods.

"You want to talk."

"Yes, but no," she sighed, finally sitting on the bench.

"What's the matter?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just confused Frank, I don't know why my brain isn't functioning, you know how much I like Ryan."

"You guys have bonded so much over the years, I don't know why anything has changed."

Natalia shrugs, "I want to apologize to him, he left so... so upset. I don't want him doing something stupid. I'm the one acting stupid."

"You're just having mixed emotions Natalia, the best thing for you is probably go home and get some rest. What is the most important thing you want in your life?"

"Ryan," she sighs. "But I'm probably better just being alone, I cause too much trouble. I made the mistake of actually sleeping with Ryan before I was emotionally ready. I wanted it so bad, but now I'm not so sure. I screwed things up and they'll never get fixed. I told him what happened was a mistake, I regretted me saying those words, which is probably why I'm too confused."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. You don't ever get confused so easily."

Natalia nods, "I messed up didn't I?"

"If Ryan loves you as much as I think, you guys are going to be fine soon enough."

"I hope so Frank, I honestly don't think I can live without him in my life. He gives me life, and right now I feel dead inside."

"All you can do is beg for forgiveness and prove you will be worthy to him."

"I want him back, I'm sorry I ever pushed him away."

"I think you should tell him this."

"I have to go find Ryan, thanks Frank for the help," she kissed his cheek.

"Anything to help you out Talia, I care about you too you know."

"I know," she nods, both standing up as Natalia gave him a hug. "I have to make things right," she told him and then ran off.

"Ryan she's a good woman, please don't fault her too much, she deserves better than that," Frank shook his head and left the locker room as well.

Natalia searched all over the lab for Ryan. She then headed outside when she couldn't find him, and she saw Ryan's car still there, she rushes over to it and finds Ryan in the back seat leaning his head on the back of the chair.

She frowns at the sight, she was going to make things right. Natalia carefully entered the car, causing Ryan to look up.

He had actually been crying. "What do you want?"

"To make a huge apology. About what claiming that night was a mistake?"

"That and me with my mixed emotions, I knew a guy was too much for me to handle and I was right. I was actually hesitant of coming to your party, but I came because I didn't want to be alone, and just wanted you for company. Having sex with you wasn't a mistake it was a blessing, a moment between us I would never dare forget. I guess your girlfriend just coming over the other day, made me realize how much a guy would be too much for me. Why I got mad at you I will never know, what I do know is I made a horrible mistake, and I guess I just wanted to make clear, that me and you do have mutual feelings for each other, I screwed this up, and I understand if we can't be friends anymore."

"We can still be friends Natalia, whatever happens friends we will always stay. I'm just tired of feeling lost, I guess a woman is the last thing I need in my life right now. I accept your apology because I love you, but I guess I have to let those feelings go because I don't want to screw up our friendship."

"Friends can fall in love."

"I do love you, but I just don't think us going out right now would be such a great idea."

"I think that too, and whatever I said today I regret it I do love you Ryan, but I just need a break from the dating world."

Ryan nods, "Me too."

"So friends?"

"Yeah I think that would be best."

"Thanks Ryan that means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me Talia, just never wanted to lose you, you know?"

"I never want to leave you especially in this type of predicament ever again. I want to be honest twenty four seven with you."

"Thanks Talia, that makes me feel better," he nods grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

She smiles, and then snuggled close to Ryan. "I'm so sorry I made you cry," she sniffs.

"It's alright Natalia things are going to be back to normal now, for the best."

"I like that idea," she smiled and looked up at Ryan. "Can I um... have one last kiss though, to seal our friendship together forever?"

"You really want that?"

"I do," she fills in the gap and then Ryan slowly brought his lips to hers. It was soft, gentle and passionate, but they didn't want it to go on for more than a minute.

He pulls back with a satisfied smile. "That was amazing," he breathed, placing his forehead on hers and placed his hand on her cheek. "Never scare me like you did today though."

"I'd scared you?"

"Yeah I thought I had lost something amazing, but I was wrong, because our friendship is amazing just like it should be."

"Yeah it is," she kissed him quickly one last time. She was getting out the car, when Ryan grabbed her hand.

"You want to go watch a movie or something?"

"How about after work we go to my place?"

Ryan nods, "I would be honored to Natalia," his eyes twinkled for the first time in days. Natalia was glad she got her friend back.

* * *

_**See told you they couldn't be mad at each other for more... thanks for the support of this story and more is on the way :)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Movie Night With Ryan

_thanks for the reviews and the support yeah Frank did seem a little OOC which I am sorry for so with lack of Ryan apologizing last chapter he'll be doing so for sure in this chapter... like always ENJOY :D_

_**Chapter 4: Movie Night With Ryan**_

The rest of the Monday had finally went fine. While they had to investigate their crime scene Ryan and Natalia couldn't stop looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Looks which weren't hidden easily for Frank who was observing.

"Are you two going to have eye sex or are you going to investigate the crime scene?"

"Sorry Tripp," Ryan smiles and then went in a different direction then Natalia.

"So I'm guessing you guys made up quite fine."

"Yeah, but we're only going to stay just friends."

"For right now?"

"Pretty much me and him aren't ready to be in a relationship with each other yet, but we will someday."

"Glad to hear it," Frank hand patted Natalia's shoulder. "Now get back to work Detective," Frank nods, cauing Natalia to smile.

"Of course Officer," she teases.

That was a few hours ago now it was the end of their shifts and Ryan drove him and Natalia over to her place.

"I've been thinking about something all day today Natalia," Ryan spoke up as they sat down on the couch.

"What is that Ryan?"

"That I should have gave you my apology I just wanted to make sure we were alright, but you didn't really do anything wrong."

"What?"

"I told Eric about your apology, only because he asked how we were doing. And he told me I was a complete idiot. I shouldn't have let you apologize for anything, it was pretty much my fault. I had the girlfriend when I had sex with you. I guess it was just because I liked you and he told me to go for it, but now I feel like I've let you down. You had sex because I wanted it to happen. I'm the one that made us tear apart, you had nothing to apologize for, sorry if I made you feel the need to. I guess I'm not as ready at love as I thought I would be."

"Okay," Natalia nods. "I accept you're apology Ryan. I know how much that would mean to you. I guess I didn't have to apologize, but I needed to get that off my chest. I'm just glad we could be friends again."

"Me too Talia, but we'll always be friends."

"I have to remember that."

"Sorry we had sex before we were both emotionally ready."

Natalia nods, snuggling into Ryan, "I'm sorry too. So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Miss Congeniality."

"Again?"

"Why not? Sandra Bullock is hot," Ryan smiled.

"Put the drool back in your mouth Ry."

"I don't drool," Ryan pouted.

"Wanna bet? Everytime we watch this you have spit coming out of your mouth."

"Nice Talia," he smirks, kissing her cheek gently. "You know your my girl."

"Glad to be yours," she grinned. "I'm glad we made up I couldn't imagine a life without you at least being my friend."

"I'm glad we're friends because being apart from you for too long is very hard."

"Only if you make it hard," she nods, "But I agree so can we just put the past few days behind us?"

"I want to, but what we did that night I don't want to put behind, I do because neither of us were emotionally ready, but it was a special moment for me, if that never happened we probably wouldn't admitted how much we actually care about one another."

"Your so sweet Ryan," she brought his hand which was intertwined with hers and she kissed it gently.

"I'm only sweet when I want to be."

"Glad you choice to be sweet around me."

"There's no other choice really," Ryan smiles sheepishly and Natalia let go of his hand. "So how about that movie? I'm ready to see Sandra in action."

"Are you sure because you always get upset when she kisses Eric?"

"Sounds like something else, in our real life."

"I never kissed Eric that much, did we?"

"Enough to make my stomach quease, yeah," he nods. "Why are you attracted to all Eric's?"

"Not all Eric's only those two, but I'm not attracted to our Eric in that way, not any more at least."

"He's the one who made you afraid of having a relationship with someone you work with."

"I wasn't afraid, well not anymore anyways, I'm just glad to be with you as friends. Even though us being just friends is only temporary."

"And when we decide differently I'll take you in with open arms."

"I know you will," she nods.

"Okay, so let's jump on this movie," Ryan put the disc in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. He pressed play on the remote. Natalia snuggled close to Ryan resting her head on his shoulder, as Ryan kissed the top of her head.

She was happy Ryan was honest with her, and glad her bond with him wasn't broken for good. They were too good together so they could never be out of each other lives for good. Both were independent, but with each other they are even greater.

* * *

**_I surely hope you guys liked this and still want more, hope to hear from you guys soon on this story it'll mean a lot to me... more is still to come so stay tuned for all other plans and chapters for this story_**


	6. Chapter 5: New Year, New Beginnings

_sorry for the delay but thought i would say happy new year by posting this story January 1st 2011 :D and since shes pregnant now her child gets to be born on my birthday September 4th cool :) lol anyways enjoy this chapter_

**_Chapter 5: New Year, New Beginnings_**

It was finally 2011, Ryan and Natalia keep on getting closer and then today while she has off of work she felt sick, and throws up in the toliet. She had been getting sick all week, so when Horatio gave her the day off he wanted her to go to the doctor's. Natalia decided after she took a shower to go see Alexx.

She made it to the hospital in an hour and then went to sign in because apparently Horatio already set up the appointment. She was glad she wouldn't have to fill out papers. After signing in she went to the room they told her to go and she waited for Alexx.

"Natalia," Alexx smiles when she came into the room Natalia was waiting at. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I've been feeling sick a lot lately, been throwing up about every hour, and haven't had a full eight hours of sleep for days."

"Okay, well let's see what's the matter with you..." she nods and starts the tests she had to do.

What felt like eternity Alexx had finally had the results.

"You ready to know your results?" she asked a little hesitant.

"Yeah," Natalia nods, sitting down.

"Natalia, you're pregnant," she states calmly.

"I am?" Natalia looked at the woman in shock. "Oh, well I guess that does explain it, kind of."

"Who's is it if I may ask?"

She takes a deep breath deciding to tell her, "It's Ryan's."

"Since when did you guys start having sex?"

"Two weeks ago but it was only once, besides Frank you're the only other one who knows," Natalia told Alexx.

"Oh well, if Ryan is going to take care of it then I'm happy for you both."

"He will be he's been so amazing these past two weeks."

"Well I'm glad your happy then sweetheart. I wish you the best with Ryan and this child, call me if you ever have any problems or questions."

"I will," Natalia nods. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I have to go tell Ryan," Alexx nodded and then Natalia left the hospital and headed down to the lab. Before she left the hospital parking lot, Natalia cried, not because she was sad, but she was finally going to have a baby not by Nick but by a man who knows how to treat her right.

Once she arrives to the lab the first person she runs into is Frank.

"I thought you were off today?" Frank asked.

"I am, I just came from the hospital."

"Heard you were getting sick a lot lately."

"Yeah," she nods.

"Ryan's in the locker room if you were wondering."

"Yeah, I was thanks," she smiled and then headed for the locker room.

She quietly entered heard Ryan yelling into his phone. He hung up angrily and threw his phone in his open locker.

"What did the locker do to you?" Natalia asked, coming behind Ryan.

He turns around and looks up at the woman standing behind him.

"Alyssa won't stop calling me, it's making me mad."

"I can tell."

"So um... why are you here isn't it your day off?"

"Horatio sent me to the hospital remember?"

"Oh yeah, so how are you feeling?"

"Um... that's why I came here I have to tell you something."

"Okay," Ryan nods, standing up.

"You better sit down for this."

"I'm good," he assures her.

"Well here it goes... Ryan I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

"Oh," he sighs, sitting down on the bench slowly.

"Told you that you would have wanted to sit down."

"So um..." he started running his hand through his hair.

"And before you ask I'm keeping it and you can be as involved as you want."

"Okay," he nods, and then Natalia sat down next to Ryan, he grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers together. "I want to be there every step of the way."

"Thanks," she nods. "I don't think I could do this myself."

"I want to be there, I care about you Talia."

"I know you do," she smiled, snuggling close to Ryan. He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for not freaking out."

"You didn't freak out?"

"Of course I was a little shocked and scared but you'll be good to me so I don't have as much fear as when I was with... you know."

"I know," he nods giving Natalia a reassuring squeeze. "So um... what's going to happen when you get those hormones."

Natalia shrugs, "I don't know, guess we'll have to deal with those then."

"Won't it be weird us, having sex just because you find me hot at random times during the day?"

"Can we stop talking about hormones? First I find you hot everyday and secondly I can control my urges."

"Guess that's decided no sex to cure your hormones."

"Fine, be glad I'm not a begger then. Well I should go back home before Horatio gives me more days off and I suffer in the quiet."

"Bye Talia," Ryan smiled.

"Bye," she nods, kissing him gently, and then left the locker room.

Ryan smiled and leaned his head against the locker. "I love you Natalia and one day you and me will be together because this baby will only pull us closer together," he told himself and then soon left the locker room because he had a job to do.

* * *

_**Okay so idk about this chapter but hope you guys liked it for your first update in the new year more to come so stay tuned for that :)**_


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontations n Held Captive

_thanks for the quick reviews now u get a quick updated chapter wasnt planning on posting until wednesday but here you go :))_

**_Chapter 6: Confrontations and Held Captive_**

Natalia was almost out of the door to the lab, when Horatio came inside.

"Miss BoaVista, what may I ask are you doing here on your day off?"

"I came from the hospital, I had to tell someone something."

"How did it go?"

"Good, I found out why I've been sick lately."

"That's good, you should go home and rest so you'll be ready to come back tomorrow."

Natalia nods and finally left the building. Once she made it to her car, she saw a note on her windsheild. She opened it.

_So, you can't stay away from my Ryan huh? I see you guys. Makes me sick that Ryan would prefer you over me. Your like what twenty years older than him, it's like me dating my father... of course my father is a bastard. Anyways... I tried being nice the first time I saw you, but you really are the bitch. If you don't stay away from Ryan, you're going to be in serious trouble. I bet he only had sex with you because he felt sorry that your so damn lonely. Good thing I love him, because I'm not letting you get in his way. He should be happy, he probably just told you that he wanted sex just to make you feel good._

_Alyssa_

_P.S. If you tell Ryan about this letter, you'll regret it. Don't go anywhere alone, and always watch your back. So long for now bitch._

Natalia frowned, "You're the bitch," she mumbled, shoving the letter in her pocket. She gave her head a shake, and got in her car and headed home.

The ride home was in silence and Natalia thinking what's wrong with Alyssa. She headed for upstairs to take a nice long bath. She went in her bedroom to get some clothes. Once she turned to the bathroom, something pulled on her arm. Cuffs went around her wrists.

"Told you to watch your back," a female whispers in her ear. She turns Natalia around quickly.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Taking care of you bitch, now shut up," she had some duct tape and put it over Natalia's mouth. "There," she pats her cheek, and got more tape, wrapping it around her body. "Your defenseless now huh?" Alyssa grins, tying her feet together and carrying her to tub she laid Natalia down in the tub, Natalia's head hitting the edge, her eyes closing. Alyssa digs in Natalia's pockets and taking out her phone and placing it on the counter. One thing she forgot to do was take the handcuffs keys with her.

"Have fun alone," she winks. "I have other business to take care of," she laughs and then shut off the light and closes the door.

Alyssa took a piece of paper out of her own pocket and smiles. "All I have to do now is wait for Ryan to call me."

She left the house, making sure to lock the door, and then she taped the note she was holding to the door.

Alyssa nodded and drove away, to wait for Ryan to call.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost an hour later and Ryan got off his shift. He was heading for Natalia's place and brought her some soup. He walked up to the front door and saw a note on the door.

_Hey Ryan,_

_I don't want to see you anymore. You know Alyssa was better off for you. I need some time to myself. Your too young for me Ry. I don't love you, it was all a lie. I'll see you around work, if I come back. Go to Alyssa and have a happy life with her, because I'm not worth the trouble. Don't bother calling because I'm not going to answer._

_Bye Natalia_

Ryan reread the letter, "I thought you wanted me to help you out." He took out her phone and she didn't pick up. "Natalia I don't know what medication they put you on, but I love you. Please pick up the phone. I'm begging you. I guess you don't want to talk then. I'm sorry whatever I did wrong. See you at work tomorrow."

Ryan frowned and hung up. He got back in his car and then headed home, he needed a drink.

"Age was never a problem before. I guess we were never meant to be," he told himself when he came home, grabbing a beer and sitting down on the couch. "I'm going to miss you Natalia. I hope you know you are nothing without me."

He drank two more bottles of beer before he picked up his phone, scrolling through his phone. He saw the number he was looking for.

"Hey um... Alyssa, why don't you come over? Natalia doesn't want me. She um... I don't want to be alone right now."

"Um... sure Ryan I'll be over in a sec."

"Okay," he told her and hung up. He got up and walked to the bathroom, feeling a little dizzy. He washed his face and went in his bedroom, to take off his shirt and pants, only leaving on his boxers.

He sat back down on the couch, closing his eyes and then there was a knock on the door. He frowned and went to go answer the door.

"Hey Alyssa, glad you could come over."

"Wasn't a problem at all. I'm sorry for whatever Natalia did."

"Alyssa I'm drunk, okay? I need someone, before I get sober. And Natalia doesn't want me."

"I need you too Ryan," her hand slide down his chest. She pushed him inside and closed the door. _My plan is now put in action,_ Alyssa smiled to herself.

She pushed Ryan down on the couch straddling his waist. She strips down and removes his boxers. Lowering her lips on his neck, her fingers teasing him.

"Feels... good," he moans, his fingers digging in her back. He rolled over so he was on top, but ended up rolling down off the couch.

"I like this side of you Ryan," she kissed his lips, her tongue wrestling in his mouth. His eyes closed and he was tired and slowly fell asleep.

"Poor Ryan," she patted his cheek and continued having her way with him.

* * *

_**Okay so yeah, this chapter got a little crazy, Ryan will not know what happened any moment after he read "Natalia's" letter. And once Natalia gets out of her house, Alyssa will have hell to pay. So yeah stay tuned for more please... it's going to get better for RaiN believe me.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Coming To The Rescue

_**Chapter 7: Coming To The Rescue**_

Natalia slowly woke up a half hour after Alyssa left. She had a headache from hitting the side of the tub too hard. Last thing she remembered was being tied up by Alyssa. She couldn't move much, she tried getting out of the tub which took some time. She finally rolled out, her back hitting the floor. She moans, and squirms, and she saw her phone light up in the dark. She tried getting it, but she couldn't get up.

Once it stopped ringing, she heard it beep and then she heard Frank's voice.

_"Hey Talia, Ryan told me you were pregnant, I never got a chance to give you a congratulations. I just got off shift. If your not to busy why don't I come over and we can celebrate. If you don't call back I'll come anyways, need to wish my best friend all the luck. So I'll see you soon then."_

Thank god, Frank please hurry, Natalia thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank arrived at Natalia's house five minutes after he sent the voicemail. He gets out of the car, and walked up to her front door. He bangs on the door, but he gets no answer. He then rings her doorbell.

"Come on Natalia, open up."

He takes out his phone and calls her again. When he got no answer he dug through his pockets.

"Please tell me your okay, I'm coming in Natalia, thank goodness you gave me a key to your house," he unlocks Natalia's front door and came inside. "Something doesn't feel right," he notices some things out of place. He looks through the whole first floor and then he went upstairs.

Her bedroom door was closed, he opened it slowly.

"Natalia, where are you?" Frank frowned, noticing the bathroom door was closed but no light was on. He knocks on the door, and waiting a second he heard movement in the bathroom. He swung open the door and turned on the light.

His jaw dropped when he saw Natalia tied up, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Natalia! Are you okay? This might hurt a little Natalia, sorry," he pulls off the tape from her mouth. "Natalia what happened?"

"Ryan's ex Alyssa... tied me up," she explains as Frank removed the tape from her waist and legs. Natalia tried standing up, feeling wobbly, Frank caught her before she fell.

"Maybe you should sit," he placed her on the counter. "Anything else," he asked slowly taking off the cuffs.

"Besides her attacking me in my home, no," Natalia shook her head.

"Do you know where she went next?"

"I think, to Ryan's," she breathes, looking down on the ground. "She told me she had something else to take care of."

"I'll go to Ryan's and you should take a bath."

"No, I'm coming with you Frank, I need to."

"Alright it's not the time to argue, let's go."

He was fixing to leave the bathroom, when Natalia pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you Frank for coming over. Your a good friend."

"Anything for you Natalia," he kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled, standing on her tiptoes and kissing Frank's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes later Ryan woke up, he felt lips on his neck.

"Natalia," Ryan moans, Alyssa pulls back.

"Guess again baby," she purrs in his ear.

"What are you doing? And why are we naked in my bed?"

"You called me over because you wanted to have sex."

"No," Ryan shook his head. "I got a letter from Natalia and that's it."

"You passed out while we were having sex."

"I don't love you, I love Natalia."

"Ryan, she doesn't want you, now stop talking nonsense and enjoy this right now," her lips, nibbling on his neck, her hand sliding up his thigh.

Ryan pulled her away, "Get out of my house!"

"I don't know why you want me to leave, you called so I could come over," she asked with a smile, patting his cheek. "I love you, let Natalia find someone her own age."

"Get out of my house," Ryan struggled when she pinned him down.

"Fine, I'll get dressed but I'm not leaving," she pulled away from him, and quickly put on her clothes. Ryan tried rolling off the bed, but Alyssa saw this and wrestled him to the bed. "You aren't going anywhere," she grabs the tape she put on his bedside table and taped his arms to the headboard. "This isn't over yet Ryan. I'll be back."

"Like hell you will," Frank's voice was heard. Alyssa covered up Ryan and grabbed his gun off the bed table and pointed it at Frank.

"Your under arrest ma'am, for sexual harrassment on CSI Ryan Wolfe, pointing a gun at a police officer, and for tying up my friend Miss BoaVista," he got out his cuffs, and was about to cuff her wrists, when she hit Frank in the face with the gun. And she tried running away, when Natalia tackled her to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere," she rolls her face down on the ground and put on the cuffs, pulling up Alyssa by the hair. "Your going to spend a mighty long time in jail."

"Bitch," Frank mumbled and snatched Alyssa up. "Let's go missy. Natalia stay here with Ryan and I'll be back in an hour."

"Thanks Frank for doing this."

"It's what I do," he grinned and then walked out with Alyssa.

Natalia got up from the ground and looked at Ryan.

"Ryan, what did she do to you?"

"I don't know, I came home to drink and then I wake up and she's kissing me, and we were both naked. And now I have a headache. Are you okay? How'd you guys know I'd be here?"

"That bitch tied me up and I was stuck in my bathtub, Frank came over because he heard I was pregnant."

"Yeah, I told him, only because he asked."

"I'm glad you told him Ryan. Why don't you go take a shower and get her scent off of you?" Natalia asked when she removed his wrists from the bed.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue Talia, whatever she did to me I didn't enjoy it."

"I think you suffered through a lot today. So go take a shower and I'll be here."

Ryan nods and put on his robe, and headed for the bathroom. Natalia shook her head and picked up Ryan's clothes fixing to put them in the hamper when a note fell out of his pocket. She picked up the note and read it.

"That bitch," Natalia frowned, sitting on the bed waiting for Ryan to finish his shower. She had to talk to him and find out what really happened.


	9. Chapter 8: Same Ol' Situation

_you guys are JUST simply amazing... thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter_

_**Chapter 8: Same Ol' Situation**_

Ryan had finally came out of the bathroom, he admired just how beautiful Natalia was, on his bed. Deep in thought she didn't feel Ryan sit down next to her and place his hand on hers, gently kissing her cheek.

"Why didn't you call Eric?"

"What are you talking about Talia?"

She shoved the note in his hand.

"I didn't..."

"You didn't call him did you?"

"No," he shook his head running a hand through his hair.

"You called Alyssa."

"I uh... Natalia I was upset thought you didn't want to talk to me and left me for good."

"Didn't I come to the lab today to tell you how happy I was that we were having a baby together?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you believe this letter, when obviously it's not my hand writing. And since when do I care about age?"

"I was upset and sad when I read this, I thought I lost you for good Natalia."

"I'm still mad you didn't at least call Eric, before you called Alyssa over."

"What I did was stupid Natalia I will admit it. It was just hard to think that you would leave me."

"Ryan... if I recieved a letter with you I would at least call to talk about it. And if you didn't pick up, I wouldn't do something stupid until I contacted you. I thought you had better judgement Ryan, but apparently I was wrong."

"Everyone has bad judgment."

"Ryan, if your going to bring up what we did weeks ago, I don't want to hear it okay. Don't you think I'm going to suffer a lot. Having a child grow inside you isn't the greatest thing. I regret how the baby came about, but that night was enjoyable... I just wish we could have been married or something before we have a child."

"Okay, Natalia. I get it."

"Do you really?"

"I do Natalia. Marry me?" he whispers.

"Ryan I can't, it just can't happen this way. I'm not ready to get married yet, and neither are you."

"How do you..."

"How do I know? I'm not marrying you just because I'm carrying your baby, we have to build off what we have first."

Ryan nods, "You just want to start over?"

"We can't Ryan, we've already been through so much."

"We have would hate to lose all that time."

"It would," she nodded, rubbing her stomach. Ryan placed his hand over hers.

"Our baby is going to be so beautiful."

Natalia smiled, looking up at Ryan.

"I've always wanted a girl."

"I'll be happy with whatever sex the baby, I'm just glad I'm having a baby with you Natalia."

"Me too Ryan," Natalia nods and snuggles next to Ryan.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Frank knocks on the doorway.

They both look up.

"No Frank, you're good."

"Well Alyssa is locked up for a long time. You guys can have your baby happily."

"That's great to hear."

"So now we can celebrate."

"Actually Frank I'm pretty tired, today was a long day."

He nods in agreement, "Yeah you're right Natalia. You want a ride home?"

Natalia looks at Frank and then to Ryan.

"Actually Frank, I think I'll stay here for tonight. Thanks for asking."

Frank nods, "Alright, well I guess I'll let you guys alone now."

Ryan walks over to Frank and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"All in a days job."

Natalia smiled, and gave Frank a long hug.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me lately I really appreciate it Frank."

"I really appreciate you too," he smiled, kissing cheek cheek gently.

"One day you'll find a woman who will know how to treat you right."

"I hope you're right."

"I always right Frank," she smirked, kissing his cheek, saying goodbye one last time and Frank left.

"Frank's a great guy Natalia, have you ever thought of..."

"Dating him?" she shrugs. "Maybe, I'm not so sure."

"You've both been through divorces too, and that must have been tough. It seems like you have a lot in common."

"So you want me to date Frank?"

"No, I was just thinking out loud, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's good to talk about these things."

Both sit down on the bed again and Ryan nods, "So if it's a girl, what do you want to name her?"

Natalia shrugs, "I'll start thinking names when I find out the gender. Don't want to go overboard on girl's names and then only to find out I'm having a boy."

"That's a good idea, glad I love you not only for your looks. Even though your pretty sexy already," he winks.

"Well, I really am tired, I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense, my bed fits two people."

"Okay," Natalia nods.

"Plus it's my job to make sure your safe, you have part of me growing inside you. Now let me go get changed and you can get comfortable."

She nods, and Ryan grabbed clothes and got dressed. He came out of the bathroom seconds later. Natalia was laying on the bed, with her eyes closed.

"You feel asleep already," Ryan shook his head with a growing grin. She had on one of his shirts and just underwear visible.

He smiles and then slips into bed, wrapping his arm protectively around her once he shut off the light.

"Good night Talia, I love you," he kisses her below the ear, and slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

_**Okay... so the beginnning of this chapter looked bad for Ryan, but now things are you enjoyed this chapter because there is more coming. Also if you haven't alreaady go read and review my other RaiN story What's Your Name? Please and thank you cuz that story is looking a little lonely :) show it some love, and this story as well**_


	10. Chapter 9: Are Things Really Normal?

_honestly I was experimenting with this chapter here, wanted to see how something would turn out... hope you enjoy it as well_

_**Chapter 9: Are Things Really Normal**_

Natalia woke up early in the morning, she saw Ryan still sleeping. She was still on the inside upset that Ryan called Alyssa over before she even attempted Eric or even Calleigh.

_I should head home I have a lot of things to clean up,_ Natalia thought to herself and got up slowly once Ryan released his grasp loosely.

She quickly gets dressed and then kissed his cheek, leaving a small note that she had things she needed to take care of.

Natalia sighs and then heads home. Once she opened the door she saw all her furniture in the right spot. Natalia carefully walked upstairs and opened her bedroom, only to jump when she saw Frank inside.

"Frank! What are you doing here?"

He quickly turned around, "Oh um... I was fixing up your apartment. What are you doing here?"

"I came to clean, but I see you already did that," she smiled.

"So where's um... Ryan?"

"In his bed sleeping, I'm still upset at him. He went straight to calling Alyssa when he came home inside of Eric or even Calleigh."

"I'm sorry to hear that Talia..." he spoke when all of a sudden Natalia wrapped her arms around Frank.

"I miss things being simple with me and Ryan, now it's all complicated. I don't like it at all."

"Me either, but we can't change the past right?" Frank asked, causing her to look up.

"When you left to head home Ryan was talking about me and you."

"Really?"

"He asked me if I ever thought of getting together with you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I didn't know, and that's the truth Frank you're a great guy, and you're different I just sometimes wonder if me and you would ever work out."

"I thought about that a few times myself. Seeing Eric or Ryan kiss you made me ask myself why am I missing out on a thing like that."

"Oh Frank," Natalia smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. "All you ever had to do was ask."

"But I know how complicated things are between you and Ryan, and I just don't want to get in the way," he admits, closing his eyes.

Natalia looked up at the man in her arms, standing up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and connected his lips with hers. At first Frank was in shock and started kissing back, not realizing what he was doing. Natalia pulls back with a sad look.

"Frank... I'm sorry I don't know what wrong with..." she rambles only to have him silence her with a kiss. Frank falls back onto the bed, taking Natalia with him. His hands rubbing up and down her back, lips still connected. After a few seconds of heated passion Frank pulls back this time.

"Guess you um... don't feel left out anymore," Natalia smiled slightly, his hand still on her thigh.

"I um... don't know what got into me."

"Blame me," Natalia smiles.

"Never," he smiles back both finally sitting back up. "I guess we were caught up in the moment, you seemed so lost."

"I'm glad this happened Frank."

"You did?"

Natalia nods, "Yeah, because it just shows that we are better off just being friends."

Frank nods in agreement, "I agree. Friends we will always stay because you have Ryan and I'm happy you do."

"I don't regret kissing you."

"Me either, I know why Ryan likes your lips so much."

"Romantic Frank," Natalia smirked. "But thanks for helping clean up my house."

"It's what friends do."

"I'm glad we're friends," Natalia kissed him below the ear.

"Want me to go um... make you breakfast."

"Frank, you did so much already."

"I won't mind making it for you Natalia honest."

"Okay, can you make me some eggs and toast... with jelly?"

"Anything," Frank nods and then left the room and went to go make her breakfast.

Natalia laid back down on the bed, she couldn't believe she kissed Frank, Frank. She didn't mind it, and that was the problem, it wouldn't have mattered if they didn't stop.

"I can't tell him that," Natalia gave her head a shake and was fixing to get up when her cell rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Talia, where'd you get off to? I woke up and you were gone."

"I had to take care of a few things."

"You could of woke me up, I was supposed to drive you home."

"I needed to take a walk," she told him quietly.

"Natalia, if something was wrong you would tell me right?"

"I kissed Frank."

"Well I'm happy for you guys, you'd make a great couple."

"Ryan, the thing is it was real nice and he is always there for me."

"I get it, you guys will be happy together."

"Ryan... wait..."

"I'll see you at work," Ryan replies and hung up.

"Ryan," Natalia frowns, calling again but he won't pick up. She sighs and then goes down to the kitchen.

Frank notices her presense and turns around. She was at the kitchen table wearing a frown.

"Natalia, what's wrong?"

"Ryan called and I told him we kissed. Then he says we'd make a great couple and we will be happy together."

"He over reacted and didn't want an explaination?"

Natalia nods, "I couldn't tell him we were in the moment and just going to stay friends."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No Frank, if you talk to him I'm going to be there with you."

"Okay, well eat up and then we'll go to work and talk to him about it."

"Thanks Frank, I really do owe you."

"We're even Talia, you don't owe me anything, okay?" Frank patted her shoulder and put her breakfast plate on the table. The breakfast was spent just talking about the kiss and how they were really glad things weren't awkward between the two and they would always just remain friends.


	11. Chapter 10: Peace of Mind

_so glad I didn't get mobbed because of last chapter... I admit Frank and Natalia's kiss was supposed to be just VERY small, but I had gotten a little carried away I felt a little queasy after rereading last chapter... anyways glad you guys still wanna read and enjoy_

_**Chapter 10: Peace of Mind?**_

The ride spent to the lab was quiet. Natalia and Frank decided to both drive themselves to work. Natalia and Frank walked into the CSI building only to find Ryan with Calleigh in the A/V lab.

"Hey Frank, what a surprise seeing you here," Calleigh gave Frank and Natalia a confused look.

"Natalia, Frank the happy couple," Ryan grunted and walked away.

"Ryan's been acting weird all morning. What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," Natalia shook her head. "I really should go talk to him," she sighed and left the room.

"What's going on Frank? I'm quite confused here."

"Calleigh it's a very long story."

"One of which I hope to hear later," Calleigh sighed as Frank turned around and went to go find the other two.

"I'm happy for you okay?" Frank heard Ryan shout.

"Ryan just hear me out."

"You kissed Frank and got mad at me because I called Alyssa over and stuff happened. You two should be happy together, just don't expect me to get in the way of your child!" Ryan shouts with a grunt and headed for the locker room.

Frank comes from where he was standing and Natalia was leaning against the wall.

"In all honesty I don't blame him for being mad at me," Natalia sighed.

"What we did was stupid Talia, it shouldn't have happened. I can go talk to Ryan if you want."

"I don't think it will help Frank," Natalia frowned.

"Let me just go try."

Natalia nods, "I have to get back to help Calleigh anyways," she pushed herself off the wall and headed back to the A/V lab.

Frank headed for the locker room, where he saw Ryan punch his locker.

"Bastard," Ryan mumbled.

"Hey Wolfe."

Ryan turns to Frank with a scowl, "It's all your fault."

"My fault?" he asked.

"You didn't have to go all hero yesterday and save her. It should have been me!" Ryan this time kicked the bottom locker. "She felt like she owed you and then goes and kisses you. How did you think I'd feel Frank? Come on tell me."

"It all happened in the..."

"The spur of the moment! You could have stopped it Frank, you could have been the bigger person but you wasn't. You know she loves me, and you didn't have the right mind to push back from the kiss? I'm done with feeling useless, I'm done with my feelings. Have a good life with Natalia and MY child," Ryan slammed his locker shut and quickly stormed out of the locker room.

Frank offered a small grunt and then quietly left the locker room.

Meanwhile Calleigh and Natalia were talking.

"You kissed Frank? Natalia what were you thinking, you and Ryan were getting close again."

"I guess we're not as strong as we thought we were. It was a mistake Calleigh, and I can't ever take it back. Ryan wants nothing to do with me and it's all my fault," Natalia sighs running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry I'm of no help Natalia, but I'm kind of pissed off. You get upset at Ryan because he called Alyssa before he ever thought about calling Eric, and then you go around kissing Frank."

"I'm pissed at myself too Calleigh, so I don't blame you for being upset."

"All I know is you have to fix this by yourself, you got into this mess and it's up to you to get our of this situation."

"Your right Calleigh, you are so right, thanks," Natalia finally offered a smile and left the room. Soon Ryan entered.

"She told me what happened."

"Of course she did, and you're pissed to right."

"I'm mad that she kissed Frank after getting upset that you called Alyssa."

"See, now you know why I'm upset. How do you think she would like it if I kissed you?"

"Ryan, I wouldn't have liked it if you kissed me," Calleigh smirks.

"Good, because these lips aren't for you Calleigh, that's what Eric's for."

"I'm not dating Eric Ryan,we've been apart for many months now."

"Yeah,is he still seeing that one girl to make you jealous."

"A hot blonde makes me jealous, yeah right. I'm better than all those blondes that sweeps Eric off his feet."

"Who do you want to get swept up by now?"

"That's none of your business Ryan, that's between me and that man."

"Oh so it is a guy," Ryan smirks.

"Good to make you smile Ryan."

"I needed it Calleigh, thanks for being amazing."

"It's all in my job as a friend to you. Now get out of here and get some work done for a change."

"Yes ma'am," Ryan teases and left the room.

Seconds later Horatio came out of his hiding spot.

"I swept you off your feet, huh?" he smiled.

"Don't let that comment go over your head there Horatio."

"I think you should take your own advice and get back to work as well."

"Alright, we're still on for tonight right," Calleigh turned around smiling at the man before her.

"Best night of my life, right?"

"Well that's for you to decide," she flirts. He leans down and quickly kisses her cheek.

* * *

**_Sorry I couldn't help my self I threw just about EVERYTHING in there, hope it wasn't too much to handle I didn't know all of what to write with Ryan, Natalia and Frank, so added in a few things for my faithful readers, plus I wanted to update today. You got some CaRWash friendship, and DuCaine, hope you enjoyed and would like more of those scenes in this story, I'm here to please everyone of you guys... hope you please me with some lovely things called reviews_**


	12. Chapter 11: Bad and Happy Dreaming

_**Chapter 11: Bad and Happy Dreaming**_

It was nearing the end of the day. Ryan and Natalia never talked or looked at each other all day. Ryan was in his locker room, fixing to head out when Natalia entered. Ryan of course looking up expecting Calleigh or someone, not Natalia.

He shook his head and gently closed his locker.

"Hi," she gulps, when Ryan stuck up his hand.

"I'm mad at you Talia, I'm going home now," he pushed passed her. Natalia grabbing on to his hand, she pulls him to turn around but his eyes never reaching Natalia's. "What?"

"Ryan we really should talk."

"Oh you want to talk, you should have talked to me before you kissed Frank. I have nothing to say to you Natalia," he grunts, Natalia letting go of his hand, and he walked out of the room.

"I deserved that," Natalia frowned, quickly putting her work things into her locker and heading home.

The silence was killing her, once she got home she got changed into pajamas and then went to grab her unopened pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Natalia plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Nothing was on but watching tv took her mind off of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan had pretty much the same idea as Natalia, except he had nothing he wanted to eat. He had a beer in his hand and went to watch some sports.

"Now this is something worth watching," Ryan licked his lips. "Thank you Walter for mentioning this all those months ago," he smirked as they had women's roller derby on tv.

After almost an hour of watching his beer bottle was still half full and Ryan dozed off while watching the women's derby. He slowly started a dream, and he wouldn't like it one bit.

_"Hey sexy," Ryan greets licking his lips at Natalia only wearing a robe._

_"Oh Ryan wasn't expecting to see you here."_

_"Can I um...come in," Ryan asked while stumbling inside._

_"Are you drunk Ryan?"_

_"Only for you baby," he grins, and on her waist, his lips nipping on Natalia's neck._

_"Oh Ryan," she moans. "We can't be doing this."_

_"Oh, but we can," he smiles._

_"You have to leave Ryan, please," Natalia begged._

_"Why should I?" he asked teeth nibbling on her ear._

_"I'm with somebody."_

_"Someone who's better than me."_

_"Yeah, it's me Wolfe," he heard a man growl._

_Ryan looked up and saw Frank only wearing a towel._

_"You actually chose Frank over me? You're carrying my... I mean our child. Natalia I can't believe you. I'm so out of here," Ryan grunts and left slamming the door behind him._

Ryan quickly jumps up out of his dream world.

"As long as she's happy I guess I'm going to have to be happy too."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In Natalia's house, she had fallen asleep holding onto her empty Ben and Jerry's container. Her dream was more peaceful than Ryan's.

_Natalia was in the hospital holding what was her and Ryan's child. Ryan was next to her smiling._

_"Isn't she beautiful?"_

_"I can't believe we created her."_

_"Ryan... I um... kind of hoping we could talk."_

_"Yeah, me too," Ryan smirks._

_"We've lost so much time, Ryan I want to give us another chance."_

_"Me too Natalia, but as two totally different people. I want you to be Mrs. Natalia Wolfe," Ryan digs for the box in his front pocket, pulling out a beautiful ring._

_"Ryan, I don't know what to say, other than, of course I'll marry you," Natalia kissed him happily. "I love you so much Ryan, I'm never going to be stupid ever again."_

_"You were never stupid your mind had just been misplaced for a little while," he kissed her cheek. "I've always loved you Nat," he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly._

Natalia then woke up with a smile on her face.

"I have to make things right," she got up from the couch throwing her ice cream container away and put on a sweatshirt and flipflops. "We are going to talk if it's the last thing we do."

She exists her house, not taking her car, she turns down to the sidewalk and walks from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan was about to head to bed hours later when he heard a knocking on the door. He grunts and went to go open it. There stood Natalia, looking sad, Ryan was going to close the door in her face, but it looked like she wanted to make amends.

"Can I come in? I don't think you would let a pregnant woman stand outside."

Ryan sighs and stepped to the side, letting her enter. The tension was awfully thick, neither of them enjoyed it. He allowed her to sit on the couch, him sitting in his recliner.

"I have a lot on my mind Ryan."

"Me too," Ryan muttered.

"I owe you an apology a BIG one."

"You do," he nods.

"I'm a hypocrite Ry, I admit it. It wasn't right for me to get mad at you because you called Alyssa over, and that didn't give me any right to go ahead and kiss Frank."

"It wasn't fair, you had me feeling like the bad guy, and then you go and do something like that."

"I never meant to hurt you, but I had to tell you, or else you would never forgive me for not telling you."

"You're right on that one Natalia," he nods. "It's hard to forgive you now, but at least you were honest."

"I never wanted things to turn out this way. I wanted you Ryan, and I screwed it up."

"Yeah, Natalia you hurt me, not only did you kiss Frank but when you told me you kissed him you seemed happy. I hated for a fact that maybe you actually cared for Frank more than you cared for me."

"I just wish none of that had ever happened. I made a mistake, I will never forgive myself for it. I can understand if we can't talk to anymore, you're the only man I could ever have feelings for. And that's all I have to say," Natalia got up leaving slowly as soon as the door closed, Ryan thought for a second.

He quickly got out of his chair and left his house running over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Natalia turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face crying softly. Ryan held on to Natalia tight wrapping his arms around her standing in each other's embrace, all tears finally shedding that have been held in all day.

Ryan rubs Natalia's back, "Everything is going to be okay Talia," he frowned, kissing her below the ear softly. And they just stood in their embrace for what seemed like eternity. Of course things were still rocky between Ryan and Natalia they would slowly forgive and forget everything that happened recently and in the end just be with each other, because that was the right thing to do.

* * *

**_And it seemed like the story ended here but it most definately has not... this story isn't even close to being done, so stay tuned for a new update coming soon._**


	13. Chapter 12: Getting Close Over Again

_sorry for the delay but I was catching up with all csi miami that i missed starting from season 4 when Natalia came about... i'll start updating regularily again with ALL my stories and thanks for still sticking with me_

_**Chapter 12: Getting Close Over Again**_

Last night was long for both Natalia and Ryan.

It was the next day, almost noon when Natalia woke up. She looked around her surroundings and notice she wasn't in her own bed, or bedroom. It looked like Ryan's. She blinked a few times and she was still there. It was quiet in the house and Natalia got off the bed and left the room. Natalia noticed that she was all alone, she went into the kitchen and found a note.

_You fell asleep in my arms last night, so I let you have the bed. I'm going to work to take care of a few things, you should just stay here and rest. _

_I love you -Ryan_

"He still loves me? After all that happened," Natalia sighed with a small smile forming on her lips.

Natalia was too caught up thinking about what exactly happened last night she didn't hear the front door open and Ryan leaning against the wall to the kitchen.

"I love you too Ryan," she whispers not knowing she had an audience.

"That's the best thing I heard all day," Ryan smiles when Natalia looked up in shock.

"Oh Ryan, I um... didn't see you there."

"Sorry about yesterday..."

"Ryan don't worry about it, that was in the past I just want to think about the future," Natalia admits.

Ryan nods and went to go sit down next to Natalia.

"I just want to think about the future too Talia."

"But..."

"I've been acting like a jerk lately."

"Ryan it's okay really."

"It's not okay Natalia I really screwed things up, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have kissed Frank."

"It's not all your fault Ryan, I didn't have to go and do something that I got mad at you for."

"I love you Natalia, and from here on out I'm going to show it," his hands grasped hers. "Natalia, will you marry me?"

"Ryan... I'm flattered, but I don't um... think I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet. We still have so much we need to learn and discover about the other. I would love to marry you, but I just want to worry about our child for right now."

"You're right Natalia, you are right," Ryan nods. "I don't think I'm ready yet either. When we find out if I'll be fit for a father then maybe it'll be better for us to be together as a family."

"I think you'll make a great father Ryan," Natalia smiles.

"You really think so?" he asked in surprise.

"I do," she grinned, giving his hands a small squeeze.

"Your too amazing Natalia."

"What can I say?" Natalia smiled, getting up from her seat, leaving a sad and confused Ryan still sitting.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to show you just how much I love you Ry."

"Does that mean we're back together?"

Natalia nods, "That's exactly what it means," she pulled him up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That um... was amazing Ryan," Natalia breathes when their union ended. She rolled off top of Ryan.

"You were amazing," he smiles, his lips nibbling on her neck.

"Ryan?" Natalia asks.

Ryan pulls back slightly, Natalia facing him. "What is it?" he asked, hand on her cheek.

"I was wondering, since I'm pregnant and all."

"Yeah."

"Well I don't want you to worry about me when I'm home by myself. If it's not asking too much, so you know I'm safe, can I move in here for a while?"

"Do you want that Natalia? It's really up to you."

"I want to move in here, just for now though, because you don't have a house my size. My place has more room for a child. You know?"

Ryan nods, "Whatever you want Natalia. I'm going to be here for whatever you need."

"You really mean that? I don't want to take up your space."

"My space is nothing without you in it."

Natalia couldn't help but smile. "I won't mind sleeping on the couch either."

"Natalia you need the best place to sleep, and my bed is more comfortable than any couch."

"I just don't want you sleeping on the couch."

"Who said I was going to sleep on the couch. I like waking up next to you."

"Me too," Natalia smiled and kissed Ryan gently. The kiss got deeper when Natalia's cell started ringing. She pulled back, and rolled over for her phone. "It's Calleigh."

"You should answer it," Ryan smiled and Natalia nodded, kissing him on the cheek and then picked up the phone.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Natalia, where are you?"

"Um... at Ryan's why?"

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something."

"Kind of, but what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you were doing alright."

"Yeah, I'm doing fine now Calleigh."

"The baby isn't giving you problems is it?"

"No, are you going to play 20 questions with me?"

"Maybe."

"Calleigh I really don't have time for..."

"Right, right. I guess I should let you get back to Ryan, because it sounds to me your hormones are needing some taking care of."

"Thanks Calleigh," Natalia sighed.

"Well I'll talk to you later then Mrs. Wolfe."

"Calleigh..." Natalia groaned.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll let you get back to Ryan."

"Okay Calleigh bye," Natalia shook her head and hung up. She turns to Ryan. "Is there a certain reason why Calleigh called me Mrs. Wolfe."

Ryan blushed, "Um... about that I...I might have told Calleigh I was wanting to propose to you."

"Ryan!"

"I know I know, I messed up again didn't I?"

"Nobody else knows do they?"

"No," Ryan shook his head. "Nobody else knows your pregnant either. Me, Frank, Alexx and Calleigh sworn to secrecy that no one else will know and you'll tell everyone else when your ready."

"I'll tell the others when the time is right, but right now I just want to take a nap."

"I don't blame you," Ryan smiled, as Natalia snuggled next to him.

"I'm really glad things are good again."

"Me too Talia. I'll be right here when you wake up," he kissed the top of her head and her eyes closed as she drifted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Every Little Thing Counts

_here is more sooo sorry for this story delay hope you still enjoy :D and a quick note this chapter takes place when Natalia's second month of pregnancy started_

_**Chapter 13: Every Little Thing Counts**_

"I thought you said you were going to pack light Natalia," Ryan shook his head when they were at Natalia's place and he helped her pack some things.

"Every thing I packed I need, I'm a woman remember?"

"Sure," he nods.

"I think it's time for a lunch break, this packing is making me tired."

"What would you like for lunch?" Ryan asked.

"You," she smiles.

"I thought you were tired."

"For me that's an energy booster," she teases. "I can actually do with a sandwich."

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

"I was thinking more of ham and cheese with Mayo."

"You sure that's a good thing to be eating? Mayonaise doesn't seem baby friendly."

"Ryan I thought you were trying to help me," Natalia frowns. "You know what, I'll make my own sandwich."

"Natalia, I didn't mean to make it a big deal."

"No Ry, it's my fault. I've been angry with a lot of people this week."

"You're going through a lot right now, I would never blame you fully for anything. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way."

"It's okay," she nods pulling him into a hug.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist gently kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Natalia," he replies, causing her to pull back slightly.

"I love you too," she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Natalia's hands sliding through his short hair.

Ryan pulls back regretably, for some air.

"How about I make you your sandwich."

Natalia nods, "Thank you Ryan," she kissed his cheek and both went into the kitchen.

Natalia sat down in the chair, "You know what Ryan, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sounds just perfect."

"One sandwich coming right up," he nods and gets to making her a sandwich.

Once he sat down next to her with the sandwich he gave her a wondering look.

"Yes Ryan?" Natalia asked confused.

"You have a lot of food left in your fridge, are you going to take the food too?"

She shrugs, "I wasn't thinking about that. I guess we could. You cooked most of that remember, you spent the whole week here."

"I'm like your personal chef, aren't I?"

"I just don't want good food to go to waste."

"I love cooking for you."

"I'm still amazed you cook."

"Cheaper than going out for dinner," Ryan smiled. "I like showing you how much you mean to me."

"Well you mean a lot to me," Natalia reflected Ryan's smiled, and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'm really glad we're good again, I hate being apart."

"Me too Ryan."

"So you ready to finish packing?"

"Can I just take a nap for a couple of hours?"

"I don't see why not, your going to need your rest."

"Thanks Ryan," Natalia nods, finishing her sandwich and then getting out of the chair, she headed for the living room Ryan following.

Her saw Natalia lie down on the couch, laying on her back, hand on her belly.

"Ryan, when do you think the baby will start kicking?"

"That usually doesn't occur until the second trimester," Ryan told her.

"You know that?"

"Um... let's just say in my free time I read baby books, and do some research on the computer."

"You actually research stuff for me?" Natalia states with a smile.

"Trying to make myself believe I'll make a great parent."

"Of course you'll make a wonderful parent it's me we should both be worried about."

"What are you saying, you'll be the best mother out there," Ryan's eyes twinkle as he grins. He placed his hand over hers that still remained on her belly.

"At least we have each other."

Ryan nods, "Why don't you rest and I'll go finish your packing."

"You can rest too you know, we both need the rest. Who knows how much we'll sleep with our baby around."

"I like the sound of that, our baby."

"I've always wanted a real family with Nick it was different, like I wasn't meant to have a kid."

"You were meant to have a baby, with a man who actually cares."

"I'm really glad I'm having a baby with you. You are too great for words Ryan Wolfe."

"I try hard," he grins.

"Alright, well I'm going to take a nap, promise to be here when I wake up."

Ryan nod, squeezing her hand slightly. "I'm not going anywhere, ever," he kissed her cheek softly.

Natalia closed her eyes and Ryan slowly released her hand from his.

He got up and then took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a friend to help.

"Hey Eric, it's Ryan, I need help with something."

"Is Natalia alright?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping. Anyways I promised I wouldn't leave her while she was sleeping and I want to surprise her with something."

"Alright, how can I help?" Eric asked his friend.

"Gather the team and get them to help too..."

* * *

_**Okay, so hoped this chapter was okay especially for being delayed. So what do you think Ryan wants from Eric and the team. Find out next time and here's to hoping for a quicker update. You know what you guys could do for my muse. ;)**_


	15. Chapter 14: Surprises For Your Love

_Now you get to see what Ryan's surprise is and why he had help from others and __again sorry for the delay _

_**Chapter 14: Surprises For Your Love**_

A few hours later Natalia had woke up on the couch. She saw Ryan kneeling down next to her, his thumb rubbing up and down her cheek.

"Hi," Natalia smiles.

"Hey," Ryan replies kissing her nose. "You're a heavy sleeper."

"Am I really?" she asked sitting up, taking in her surroundings. "Um... Ryan, what does it look like all your things are in my house? What exactly happen when I was sleeping?"

"Half the team went over to my house, and towed everything over here."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, I called a real estate and my house is officially on the market."

"Ryan, you did all of this just for me?"

He shook his head, "For us. I love you and never letting you go because it hurts too much."

Natalia nods, "You got that right. So am I going to help you organize?"

"You can, while you were sleeping I was already making a list as to where what specific items will go where."

"I love you and your OCDness," she grins, finally sitting up, Ryan sitting on the couch next to her.

"I love you," Ryan grinned his lips nuzzling her neck.

"You don't know how much you're turning me on right now."

"I take that as a good thing," he smirked.

"Very good," she leans forward capturing his lips against hers. And within seconds they had sex on the couch.

After minutes of heated passion, they snuggled together. Ryan's hand on her side.

"So what do you say we get on the organizing? The team wanted to help, but I was afraid they would mess something up."

"So you trust me to help?" she asked.

"With my life Natalia," he answered, handing her her clothes and him putting his back on.

"Okay, so let me see your list."

Ryan nodded and soon their organizing was underway, a couple of hours later they finished the list. Natalia grew tired.

"I think I'm going to call it a night Ryan."

"Alright, I think I'll um… put this list into action and organize the house up. And then if your up to it was can figure out things you do or don't want."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"When they came over what did they say when you were moving your stuff into my house?"

"They still don't know you're pregnant all they told me was it's about damn time."

"That sounds about right," Natalia grinned. "Well good night Ry."

"Night hun," he kissed her lips gently and watched her head up her stairs. The smile never left his face as he started moving his things into the places they were supposed to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 3 in the morning, Ryan was done organizing and then slowly entering the bed with only boxers on. Natalia snuggled close to him, and looked up at him opening her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"3 o' clock."

"You're now just getting to bed?"

"Yeah, I got so caught up in organizing I lost track of time."

"Well good thing you're here now."

Ryan smiled wrapping his arms around her naked waist. "What exactly are you wearing on you?"

"Nothing but my underwear," she smirks.

"Nice," he smirked, kissing each of her breasts and then below her ear. "Let's go to sleep."

"Good idea," she whispers and they both closed their eyes not opening them until morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came quicker than planned it was about 10 AM, Ryan asked Horatio if he'll give them two days off for getting their house situated.

Natalia lay in Ryan's arms, her lips tickling his ear. His hand lay on one breast his thumb running up and down her warm skin.

She moans as his lips nibbled on her neck. Her grip on his waist tightened, he saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Good morning," Ryan grins, wiping her hair out of her face, kissing her gently right below the ear.

"Thanks for coming to bed last night."

"Wasn't a problem at all Talia," he replied, his teeth gently nibbling on her ear.

"Um, Ryan," she moans as his hand was moving slower.

"Yeah?" he looked up.

"I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, I'll make you some breakfast."

"You're such a gentleman."

"Does oatmeal, a jelly bagel and a banana sound good?"

"Is this a pregnancy diet?"

"It's healthy."

"Thanks for caring about me," Natalia smiled, getting out of the bed. Ryan looked at her licking his lips.

She shook her head and then headed for the shower, and Ryan got out of bed and went down to get her breakfast, he himself settling for some cereal, which he had alphabetized the night before.

He was almost done with his breakfast, when he felt soft hands wraps around his waist, and soft lips gently kissing his neck.

He turns his head around and Natalia kissed his lips, grabbing her food and sitting down at the table.

Once she was done with her breakfast her fingers were fiddling with the spoon.

"Ryan I think it's about time to tell them we're having a baby," she brings up looking at him.

"You sure you want to do it now."

"Positive, they all should know."

"Alright, let's get dressed and go to the lab."

Natalia nodded and they both went to the bedroom to get dressed and head to the lab where they would tell everyone who didn't know about them having a baby together.


End file.
